Meet You There
by babybaek61
Summary: Setiap momen yang aku habiskan, aku berharap aku bersamamu. Dan setiap malam aku tertidur, aku bermimpi aku bersamamu. Kemanapun kita pergi berjalan, jika kita ditakdirkan, ku harap kita akan bertemu disana. Chanyeol-Baekhyun-Sehun-Luhan (chanbaek-hunhan) GenderSwitch (GS)


**A Fanfiction**

**Meet You There**

**by**

**b****abybaek61**

Seorang wanita dengan perawakan mungil itu membuka pintu kamar secara perlahan. Lampu kamarnya masih gelap, namun wanita itu masih mampu menangkap sebuah pemandangan seorang laki-laki yang menggulung dirinya sendiri dengan selimut sedang berusaha mematikan alarm yang berasal dari ponselnya.

Byun Baekhyun -_nama wanita itu- _menghela napas melihatnya.

"Sehun, bangunlah. Kau akan terlambat ke sekolah jika terus menerus mematikan alarm itu"

Sehun, siswa kelas 2 Sekolah Menengah Atas yang masih saja mengandalkan Mamanya untuk membangunkannya di pagi hari. Tidak peduli berapa pun alarm yang di pasangnya, hanya sang Mama yang akan benar-benar membuatnya bangun.

Sehun meregangkan tubuhnya secara perlahan. Sedikit menggerutu dengan suara khas bangun tidurnya.

"Hm... Aku masih mengantuk, Ma."

Tentu saja itu hanya ucapannya, karena Sehun akan tetap bangun dan dengan segera menghampiri mamanya yang sedang menyiapkan baju sekolah untuknya.

"_Good morning,_ Ma"

Memberikan ucapan selamat pagi disertai dengan pelukan serta kecupan selamat pagi kepada wanita yang paling disayanginya itu merupakan rutinitasnya setiap pagi.

"Astaga, kau bau Sehun. Menjauh dari Mama." Baekhyun pura-pura merasa jijik dengan perlakuan anak laki-lakinya. Namun, Sehun bukanlah anak yang penurut untuk urusan seperti ini. Sehun bukan melepaskan pelukannya tapi malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan membanjiri ciuman ke seluruh wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa dengan tawanya yang renyah yang mana hal tersebut membuat anak laki-lakinya ikut tertular hingga ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan gelak tawa. Siapapun yang melihatnya mungkin akan ikut tersenyum. Seperti yang sedang dilakukan oleh wanita paruh baya di ujung pintu saat ini.

"Baekhyun, kau akan benar-benar membuat anakmu terlambat jika terus-terusan menerima kecupan dari anakmu itu. Dan Sehun berhenti mengecup Mama mu. Pergilah mandi" Ucapnya lembut.

Mendengar intrupsi dari seorang wanita paruh baya yang merupakan Ibu Baekhyun membuat keduanya menghentikan aksi ketawanya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat neneknya di ujung pintu.

"_Good morning,_ Nenek! Aku malas mandi apa nenek mau memandikan aku?"

Sehun cengengesan dan buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi setelah memberikan lelucon kepada neneknya yang sekarang sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Benar-benar, anak itu seperti masih berumur tujuh tahun"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum tanda Ia menyetujuinya. Dimatanya, Sehun akan selalu menjadi pangeran kecil karena sikap yang Sehun tunjukan kepada Mama dan Neneknya tidak berubah sama sekali sejak dulu.

**...**

Rutinitas Baekhyun 15 tahun terakhir memang seperti sebuah jadwal yang sudah di atur dengan rapi. Pagi harinya akan dimulai dengan membuat sarapan, membangunkan anak kesayangannya, bercanda dengan anak kesayangannya yang tentu saja akan diintrupsi oleh ibunya sendiri, setelah itu sarapan bersama, merapikan rumah, pergi ke sanggar yang merupakan penopang hidup dirinya, Sehun dan Ibunya. Bahkan, jika pekerjaannya lebih cepat Baekhyun akan menyempatkan untuk menjemput Sehun di sekolah.

Berbicara perihal waktu 15 tahun, Baekhyun rasanya perlu berbangga diri karena angka tersebut merupakan bukan jumlah angka yang sedikit. Selama itu, Ia berusaha untuk berjuang dari segala tekanan hidup yang di alaminya. Membesarkan putra semata wayangnya yang kini telah tumbuh dengan gagah dan sehat. Ah.. Rasanya benar-benar seperti baru kemarin sore melihat anaknya dapat berjalan, berbicara, masuk Sekolah Dasar hingga sekarang sudah menginjak bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas. Baekhyun benar-benar tak dapat berhenti tersenyum jika mengingatnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga rasanya bibirmu akan sobek karena terlalu lebar tersenyum?" Itu Ibunya. Ibunya yang selalu menemaninya dalam segala kondisi. Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk lebih rajin mendoakan Ibunya mulai saat ini sebagai ucapan syukurnya telah menemani dirinya berjuang sejauh ini.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah ibunya, "hanya sedang berfikir, ternyata 15 tahun terasa secepat ini" Baekhyun memang masih mengembangkan senyumannya.

Namun, Ibunya sangat tau bahwa terdapat tatapan kosong di balik senyuman itu. Ibunya yang tak ingin Baekhyun memikirkan hal lain segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bukankah kau harus segera pergi bekerja Nona Byun? Kau tahu sekarang Sehun sudah makan lebih banyak" Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia tau, ibunya hanya tak ingin dirinya berpikiran macam-macam lebih jauh lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit" Ucapnya sembari mencium kedua pipi Ibunya yang saat ini masih tersenyum melihat anaknya berlalu.

**...**

Pelajaran hari ini dimulai dengan mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Pelajaran tersebut seringkali membuat Sehun sakit kepala dan kalang kabut. Sehun benar-benar merasa buruk jika sudah menyangkut pelajaran ini.

Pak Shin, selaku pengajar Bahasa Inggris benar-benar sudah kesal setengah mati karena menurutnya otak Sehun sangat lambat dalam menerima pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

Ngomong-ngomong Pak Shin, hari ini Ia tidak datang seorang diri ke kelas. Ia datang dengan seorang perempuan dengan bentuk wajah yang menarik perhatian anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan seluruh kelas, kecuali Sehun yang masih asik meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja karena sudah sangat pesimis untuk mengikuti pembelajaran Bahasa Inggris hari ini.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari Miami, Amerika Serikat. Silahkan perkenalkan nama mu. Kau bisa menggunakan Bahasa Inggris karena kebetulan saat ini adalah jam mata pelajarannya."

Perempuan manis itu mengangguk paham lalu tersenyum manis sebelum memulai perkenalannya. Matanya menyapu dari satu bagian ke bagian lainnya.

"_Hello, my name is Park Luhan. I am a transfer student from Miami. Nice to meet you. Let's be friends_."

Seketika ruangan kelas tersebut ramai dengan tepuk tangan dan teriakan-teriakan.

"Luhan, ayo berteman denganku"

"Luhan, maukah kau jadi pacar ku?"

"Luhan, ayo duduk disamping aku"

"Luhan, pulanglah dengan aku"

Dan segala rupa teriakan-teriakan lainnya yang hanya ditanggapi Luhan dengan senyuman manisnya.

Sehun yang merasa kelasnya berubah menjadi ramai menegakkan kepalanya dan matanya bersibobrok dengan mata Luhan. Sehun yang merasa canggung akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Merasa tak tertarik untuk ikut serta menggoda Luhan seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Setelah beberapa saat keriuhan di kelas tersebut, akhirnya Pak Shin mengintrupsinya.

"Baiklah, berhenti semuanya. Luhan, silahkan duduk bersama Sehun disana. Dan segera siapkan buku Bahasa Inggris kalian di atas meja"

Sehun yang merasa namanya terpanggil menengok ke arah Pak Shin dan menyadari bahwa hari ini Ia duduk seorang diri karena teman sebangkunya, Kai, pindah tempat duduk bersama Johnny yang pintar berbahasa inggris. Karena, menurut Kai duduk bersama Sehun pada saat jam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris sama saja menjebloskan diri untuk dimarahi Pak Shin. Sehun dan Kai sama sama memiliki kemampuan Bahasa Inggris yang buruk. _Kasihan. _

"hhh sial sekali" keluh Sehun.

**...**

Tepat setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Sehun segera merapihkan buku-buku serta alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Bergegas ingin segera keluar dari sekolah karena tidak sabar untuk menemui Mama dan Neneknya di rumah.

Berbeda dengan sikapnya yang hangat saat dirumah, Sehun di lingkungan sekolah memang terkenal dengan sosok yang tak terlalu banyak bicara dan tak banyak ulah, bahkan menurut beberapa perempuan di sekolahnya Sehun terkesan dingin.

Ketampanannya membuat Sehun di kenal oleh perempuan-perempuan dari kalangan adik tingkat bahkan kakak tingkat, tapi Sehun seolah menutup diri kepada perempuan-perempuan yang mendekatinya. Hanya dua perempuan yang bisa dibilang dekat dengan Sehun, itu pun hanya sebatas teman satu _club dance_ nya, Seulgi dan Lisa.

"Sehun, apa kau akan menumpang pulang bersamaku?" tanya Kai, membuat Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya merapikan buku dan alat tulis miliknya. Belum sempat Sehun menjawab, perhatiannya dialihkan pada ponselnya yang bergetar. Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat nama pada layar ponselnya. Dengan menggunakan tangannya, Sehun mengisyaratkan kata tunggu kepada kai.

"Halo, Ma. Apa mama sudah merindukan aku? Aku sebentar lagi akan pulang." Cerocos Sehun sebelum mamanya disebrang sana menjelaskan tujuannya menelepon.

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar cerocosan Sehun itu.

"Kau sudah dijalan pulang? Mama kebetulan dari supermarket setelah dari sanggar. Mau pulang bersama? tapi mungkin 10 menit lagi mama baru sampai"

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku masih disekolah, Ma. Tentu, tidak apa-apa. Aku tunggu digerbang okay"

Baekhyun mengangguk walaupun tau anaknya tidak bisa melihatnya. "Oke. See you tampan"

Kali ini Sehun yang terkekeh mendengarnya dan menutup panggilan setelah Ia mengucapkan "Hati-hati menyetirnya, Ma"

"Sehun, jadi ikut denganku?" Itu Kai, dan Sehun hampir saja melupakan keberadaannya.

"Aku dijemput, Kai" Jawabnya sambil fokus kembali merapikan buku dan alat tulisnya.

"Dijemput Mama?" Lanjut Kai. Sehun hanya mengangguk samar sebagai jawaban.

Kai yang merupakan teman Sehun sejak sekolah dasar sudah sangat mengerti sikap sehun yang seperti itu. Kai juga yang paling tau Sehun tidak sedingin itu sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang lebih dulu kalo gitu" Kai berkata disertai dengan tepukan pelan pada pundak Sehun, lalu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam kelas.

"Sehun"

Sehun menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Ah, rupanya Ia tidak sendiri. Melainkan ada murid baru tadi yang kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya sebagai isyarat untuk sebuah jawaban "apa" kepada lawan bicaranya.

Namun, melihat lawan bicanya yang malah diam dan mengedipkan matanya membuat Sehun berpikiran bahwa rupanya lawan bicaranya tidak mengerti akan maksudnya.

"Kenapa?" jawab Sehun datar.

"Aah.. i-itu... about our english task" Sehun yang mendengar jawabannya menggunakan bahasa inggris menatap lawan bicaranya jengkel.

Luhan yang melihat responnya kalang kabut. "Maksudku, tu-tugas bahasa inggris. Ki-kita satu kelompok." jawab Luhan sedikit terbata. Selain karena Ia masih merasa lidahnya belum terbiasa berbicara bahasa korea, Ia juga merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan Sehun.

"Lalu?" jawab sehun datar.

"Dimana kita akan mengerjakannya? Di rumah aku atau.. mungkin... hmm dirumahmu?" Jawab Luhan ragu.

"Dirumahku, hari sabtu jam 10" Sehun menjawabnya sambil lalu pergi keluar kelas. Menyisakan Luhan dengan tatapan bingungnya.

_"Wah kita bahkan belum selesai berbicara, tapi Dia pergi begitu saja. Menyebalkan sekali. Hhh padahal tadi disaat Ia menerima telepon dari Ibunya Ia bersikap sangat baik. Benar-benar aneh."_ Gerutu Luhan sambil membawa kakinya keluar dari ruangan kelas tersebut.

**...**

"Kau masih disini?" Sehun melirik sekilas lalu mengangguk tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun.

"Sehun, berikan alamat rumahmu" Itu masih Luhan yang berusaha membuka obrolan dengan Sehun.

Sehun hanya menengadahkan tangannya membuat Luhan menatapnya bingung.

"Ponselmu"

"Hah?"

"Berikan ponselmu"

Dengan keadaan masih bingung, Luhan segera memberikan ponselnya pada Sehun. Menunggu pria berkulit putih pasi itu selesai dengan ponselnya.

"Ini alamat rumahku dan ini nomor ponselku, jika kau ingin mendiskusikan hal lain atau berjaga jika kau tak dapat menemukan alamatku." Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan menampilkan senyum manis pada Sehun. Namun, Sehun tetaplah Sehun, Ia malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Luhan!"

Beberapa meter dari tempat Luhan dan Sehun berdiri, terdapat laki-laki tinggi dengan setelan jas rapih. Laki-laki yang memanggil nama Luhan tersebut menghampiri tempat dimana Sehun dan Luhan berdiri. Air muka laki-laki itu terlihat tidak bersahabat, namun Luhan yang tadi sedang tersenyum kini tersenyum lebih cerah lagi karenanya.

"Daddy!" Panggil Luhan setelah laki-laki tinggi dengan setelan jas rapih itu semakin mendekat.

"Apa anak Daddy sudah memiliki pacar di hari pertamanya sekolah?" Sehun melongo. Sehun pikir laki-laki tersebut seseorang yang tidak bersahabat sama sekali, ah rupanya Sehun hanya salah paham dengan mimik wajahnya.

Berbeda dengan Sehun, wajah Luhan kini seperti kepiting rebus. Kulitnya yang putih membuat rona merah di pipinya terlihat sangat jelas. Luhan yang merasa malu akan tingkah pria paling tua diantara mereka, memukul-mukul pria tersebut tanpa ampun.

Sedangkan, pria dengan tatanan rambut yang rapi itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman seraya mengelus puncak kepala anak gadis dihadapannya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_... Saya Park Chanyeol. Ayah dari Park Luhan. Apa kau teman satu kelasnya?" ucap laki-laki itu di penuhi dengan senyuman. Chanyeol memang sudah sangat lama tinggal di Miami, namun Ia tetap tak melupakan bagaimana cara menyapa orang di negeri kelahirannya itu.

Sehun sedikit menyunggingkan senyum dan menundukkan badannya sebagai tanda sopan satun kepada orang yang lebih tua. Walaupun terlihat dingin dan tak peduli, Sehun tetap mengingat sopan santun yang diajarkan oleh sang Mama.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_... Saya Sehun teman satu kelas Luhan" jawab Sehun berusaha seramah mungkin.

"Aaah Sehun. Senang bertemu denganmu. Kuharap kau bisa berteman baik dengan Luhan."

Sehun hanya mengangguk samar dan tersenyum tipis, merasa terbebani dengan ucapan berteman. Bukan tanpa alasan, Sehun benar-benar sulit untuk memulai sebuah pertemanan baru. Namun, rasanya tak enak juga jika terang-terangan menunjukkan ekspresi tidak ingin berteman.

Chanyeol pikir, anak laki-laki yang sedang bersama anak gadisnya ini adalah laki-laki yang tidak sopan. Namun rupanya, hanya air mukanya saja yang terlihat tidak bersahabat. Seperti dirinya sendiri yang banyak mengira Ia adalah pribadi yang tidak bersahabat.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kami pamit lebih dulu?" Izin Chanyeol sambil menatap Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan tanpa aba-aba, ayah Luhan -_Park Chanyeol-_ itu mengusap kepalanya serta mengucapkan "Hati-hati dijalan" sambil berlalu. Membuat Sehun sedikit kaget karena mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu oleh orang yang baru beberapa menit Ia kenal.

"Sehun!"

Sehun sedikit kaget dengan panggilan melengking dari balik jendela mobil itu. Ah, Ia sampai tidak sadar jika Mamanya sudah tiba.

"Cup" Itu hal pertama yang Baekhyun dapatkan setibanya Sehun di dalam mobil.

"Kulihat dari jauh, tadi kau mengobrol dengan anak perempuan dan seorang laki-laki, siapa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Anak baru di kelasku dan ayahnya. Kenapa, Ma?" jawab Sehun sambil memakai _seatbelt _dengan benar.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun dalam hatinya berbagai pertanyaan masih bersahut-sahutan.

_"Perawakan laki-laki itu seperti tidak asing"_

_"Tapi siapa?"_

_"Ah, Byun Baekhyun kau sangat pelupa jadi orang"_

_"Hm, mungkin hanya teman lama?"_

_"Ah, mungkin saja"_ Ucapnya final tanpa ingin ambil pusing lalu memfokuskan pikirannya untuk kembali menyetir.

**TBC**

**Hai. Aku dateng setelah lama banget gak mampir di dunia per-ff-an ini. (Duh, padahal ga ada yang nyariin juga sih).**

**Awalnya aku pernah bilang pengen bikin ff berdasarkan moment chanbaek, tapi belum ada ide lagi buat itu huhu**

**Kebetulan lagi ada ide ngalir banget, jadi aku berusaha bikin ff yang alurnya lebih jelas.**

**Aku dateng dengan ff _genderswith_, mungkin beberapa orang ada yang gak suka. Tapi gak apa-apa ff ini cuma salah satu cara aku menyalurkan kepenatan aku di real life.**

**Syukur kalo ada yang tertarik dengan ff ini. Tapi, kalopun ngga ya gak apa-apa juga. Itung-itung lagi lemesin jari buat ngetik aja hehehe**

**Coba tebak ini ff main pairnya siapa cobaaaa? (hadeh kaya ada yang baca aja)**


End file.
